


Life After Death

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Death in love with a human, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lim Changkyun | I. M is Death, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Yoo Kihyun is not the main, but not really, but someone had to do it, kinda based on the reapers from Goblin, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: Yoo Kihyun has been marked by Death since the day he was born. He's now all grown up and needs some help.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or when You Kihyun is kidnapped Death can't help but save him. Death also finds out a few things about himself along the way.





	Life After Death

Kihyun knew there was something different about him from the time he was a small boy. He saw beauty in the darker side of life. He never once cried over a death. He was a calm and careful child, even now as an adult he is much the same. Always watching, always calculating his next move and the moves of others. Some said that Kihyun was cold and uncaring. Some said he wasn't human at times; he was in fact human, he just saw things that others didn't. What they didn't know was Kihyun was marked, from the time of his birth. He was marked by Death.

On the day Yoo Kihyun was born Death was watching over him. Death was fascinated by it. Life itself was happening right before his very eyes. He wanted to know how one tiny human could grow and turn into the souls he took. Death took a human name; he took many human names in fact. First he was Ha Na Bi, Kihyun's babysitter when he was too young for school. Then he was Kang Dong Gu, just another kid at school. With each name he took a different appearance as not to raise any suspicion from those he ran into often.

There were three main things most didn't know about Death. One, there's more than just one Death, but they all go by the same name. Two, Death can make deals with souls that are about to die. Well, just one deal: they can either die and go to the afterlife or, they can choose to live a little longer and allow Death to inhabit their bodies for as long a time as he wishes. Usually no more than an average human lifespan. Three, there is a way to make Death angry. Each Death has a different trigger but, a mass reaping is always the end result.

Up until then Death was content to watch Kihyun as he grew up. Though he was tempted to take a few lives when Kihyun was being bullied for being different. But taking those lives would have thrown off the natural order of life and death, which meant it would have made a lot more work for him and he wanted to stay close to Kihyun. See, he had a list of names and dates that any given human would die. Mess with the list, and he could throw the whole world into chaos. That wasn't something he wanted to clean up after. So he just watched, and didn't try to insert himself into Kihyun's life any more that he needed to. He was just there, a permanent, unseen fixture in Kihyun's life. That was until that day, the day that lead Death to go against everything he tried to uphold all his long years.

Everything happened so suddenly. Lim Changkyun as he was known then, didn't have the time to stop it. Yoo Kihyun was kidnapped, and it was his job to save him. Well, he was going to anyway. Damn the whole natural order, damn his entire existence if need be, but he would save Kihyun.

As mentioned before, each Death has a different trigger; Yoo Kihyun was Changkyun's. Changkyun was angry for the first time since he'd become Death. And nothing was going to stop him from getting his human back. Many saw Death as an all powerful force that one could never hope to overcome. In reality, Death was once human. He was a human that died before he was supposed to. Not all humans that die become Death, these are special cases: they are the ones that took their own lives. In short, Death committed the greatest sin of all, and then has to take the souls of those that die. It's a morbid reality that he didn't know then. Yet, one he was going to have to face in order to save the one he grew to love in his existence. But Death was angry, and Death was coming for those that dared to touch his Yoo Kihyun.

It didn't take him long to find where they were keeping him. Kihyun was marked by him on the day he was born all those years ago. Changkyun walked at a steady pace into the abandoned building. Doors opened without him even lifting a finger, the air around him went cold. There was an unnerving look in his eyes as the final set of doors flew open, ripping them off their hinges.

"Who are you? What do you want?" One of the captors questioned. Changkyun only tilted his head slightly as he looked at the one that spoke. What right did this insect have to speak to him in such a manner?

"You dare speak to me in that tone of voice? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson."

"Get out of here!" Another yelled at him.

Death looked to the chair in the middle of them all. Kihyun was slumped in it, bound to it by ropes and duct tape. "No, I won't. But, you will release him and I may just allow you to keep your pathetic lives in tact. I really don't care for paperwork." He added the last bit with a sigh. He didn't like dealing with humans save one.

"Get him!" A third yelled as the rest came running at him with various weapons.

Changkyun never moved, he didn't even roll an eye. He merely sighed, keeping his eyes on the unmoving form of his Kihyun. He let them attack him, as long as they were focused on him Kihyun was safe. Of course that would only last so long. Once they figured out that their weapons weren't doing anything they would try to use Kihyun against him, but they would fail. He wouldn't even have to bat an eyelash. Changkyun just huffed a bit of air and the five men surrounding him flew back into walls and abandoned machinery. Two were already dead, he knew that by the other Death's that had appeared the moment they landed. They eyed him out of curiosity.

"You know, he won't be happy about this." Her soft voice met his ears. Changkyun simply shrugged off her words.

"So be it. But that boy is not dying today."

"That's not for you to decide. We've been far too lenient with you for all these years. It's time you remember what your purpose is, not following around a human like a lost dog. It's beneath even you." The other shook his head at Changkyun.

"If you don't want to be a witness then leave. Who are you to tell me I can't save him? Who are you to tell me anything?" Changkyun raised his voice and the building shook almost as if it were afraid of him. The two Deaths took a defensive step back.

"You really think you have to power save him when in your human state you couldn't even save yourself! You know nothing of why you are what you are and yet you dare to go against everything you're meant for, for one measly human life."

Changkyun narrowed his eyes at the other. "What do you mean. Stop trying to talk in riddles and tell me what you mean."

"You were a failure as a human now you're a failure as Death. I've never seen anything so pathetic in all my existence. You took your own life, that's why you take the souls of others, and that's why you're damned until someone higher up than us says so. You really think you can stop this boy from facing his own fate?"

"Anyone touches him will have to go through me." And that was last thing Death said in his immortal life.

His boss decided what fate he would face, seeing as they found the whole thing fascinating, Death would stand between a human and fate to save the human. They had never seen anything like it, since the beginning of time. Thus they decided he had learned his lesson and wouldn't make the same mistake in taking his own life. Death was stripped of his position and power and made human once again. Kinhyun's memories were erased, he had no memory of being kidnapped, nor of the handsome stranger who came to save him and was arguing with air when he woke. He went on with his life. He was still marked, but not just by Death.

Once Changkyun became human, Kihyun didn't notice it then but the mark on his wrist became visible. In the shape of a Lily it sat there slightly darker than the rest his skin. He had always seen it, maybe that's why he didn't see it growing darker that day. Until one day, when he bumped into a handsome stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kihyun said bending down to help gather the things he caused the other to drop.

"Not to worry, accidents happen." The other said as he bent down with him. Kihyun looked up to see the owner of such a sweet voice, his breath caught in his chest. The man from his dreams was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry," He said shaking his head. "Have we met?" He smiled while standing with the other.

"Not yet." He extended his hand to him. "I am Lim Changkyun."

"Yoo Kihyun." He said in awe of the other.

"It's nice to me you, You Kihyun." He nodded his head and started to walk away.

"Excuse me! Would you be free to have a drink right now?" Changkyun nodded.

"I would rather enjoy that. Shall we?"

And so a man who once was Death fell in love with the human he used to watch over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened here I just started writing and it came out. This was written as a prize for someone over on Monbebe Amino.


End file.
